pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
The Fifth Generation of Barney & Friends ran from May 19, 2009 - Present Background Same as the last generation. In 2009 they changed the format from fullscreen to widescreen 5th Generation Casthttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends_Fifth_Generation?action=edit&section=2 *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Riff *Emma (2008–Present) *Ben (Guest Appearance: 2008, 2009–Present) *Myra (2007–2009) *Holly (2008–2009) *Tracy (2005–2009) *Taylor (2008–2009) *Grace (cameo) (2008–2010) *Joshua (2009–2010) *Kioko (2009) *Rusty (2009) *Ely (Cameo Appearance: 2009) *Connor (2009) *Natalia (2009–2010) *Claire *Jade *Maddie *Travis *Katie *Logan *Olivia *Mr. Copeland (2007, 2009) Crew Executive Producer Karen Barnes (2006–Present) Fifth Generation Songs #Here We Go Again #Many Ways to Say Friend #Brothers and Sisters are Great #Languages from All Around the World #Don't Be Blue #Flowers #Hula in the Morning #Every Day is Earth Day #It's Party Time #Together with You #Where the Wind Takes Us #We're All Friends Barney & Friends Fifth Generation Episodes #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico (September 7, 2009) #Big Brother Rusty: China (September 8, 2009) #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain (September 9, 2009) #Venice, Anyone?: Italy (September 10, 2009) #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece (September 11, 2009) #The Music Box: Switzerland (September 14, 2009) #The Good Egg: Kenya (September 15, 2009) #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii (September 16, 2009) #Bonjour, Barney!: France (September 17, 2009) #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest (September 18, 2009) #Gift of the Dinos/Winter (October 4, 2010) #Riff's Musical Zoo/Boats (October 5, 2010) #The Magic Caboose/Arts (October 6, 2010) #Movement/Separation (October 7, 2010) #Pistachio/BJ's Snack Attack (October 8, 2010) #Bop 'til You Drop/Sharing (October 11, 2010) #Little Red Rockin' Hood/Differences (October 12, 2010) #Butterflies/The Nature of Things (October 13, 2010) #China/Welcome, Cousin Riff (October 14, 2010) #Rabbits/Listen! (October 15, 2010) #The Big Garden/Get Happy! (October 18, 2010) #Big as Barney/The Chase (October 19, 2010) #Playing Games/No, No, No! (October 20, 2010) #The Emperor's Contest/The Whole Truth (October 21, 2010) #Seeing/Beethoven's Hear! (October 22, 2010) #Best in Show/Ducks and Fish (October 26, 2010) #The Shrinking Blankey/Things I Can Do (October 27, 2010) #Mother Goose/Fun with Reading (October 28, 2010) #The Blame Game/Airplanes (November 1, 2010) #The New Kid/The Princess and the Frog (November 2, 2010) Barney Home Videos (Fifth Generation) #Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009) #Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009) #Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009) #We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009) #Please and Thank You (January 5, 2010) #Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010) #Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010) #Furry Friends (July 27, 2010) #A-Counting We Will Go September 14, 2010) #Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010) #Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011) #Shapes and Colors All Around (February 8, 2011) #I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011) #1-2-3 Learn (July 12, 2011) #Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011) #A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011) #I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012) #Clean Up, Clean Up! (March 6, 2012) #Planes, Trains & Cars (May 15, 2012) #All About Opposites (July 10 2012) #Most Loveable Moments (September 18, 2012) #Let's Go to the Doctor (November 6, 2012) #Let's Go to the Moon (January 8, 2013) #Play with Barney (March 5, 2013)